Le cri du sang
by ombrella-advadenia
Summary: Deux ennemis que tout éloignaient vont être aspirer dans les spirales de leurs sentiments...L'amour et la haine n'ont qu'un seul visage...


_**Voilà un autre os qui j'espère vous plaira ?**_

**_L'histoire se passe après la bataille mais aura débuté au manoir Malefoy lors de l'arrestation du trio...( suis-je claire ?)_**

**_J'ai emprunté deux personnages à Madame Rowling pour les glisser dans ce texte, il en convient que je ne touche aucune rénumération pour mes écrits...._**

**_J'avoue porter une admiration sans borne au personnage d'Hermione et évidament c'est elle notre héroïne..._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**Le cri du sang...**

_Je suis là !_

_Où ? Je ne sais pas ?_

_Mes pas m'y ont conduits._

_C'est une forêt obscure et dense._

_J'erre comme une âme en peine._

_De ta faute, j'ai abandonné les êtres qui me sont les plus chers…_

_Mes pensées me ramène au temps anciens et pourtant si présent…_

_Je ne veux surtout pas me souvenir de la vie d'avant…_

_Tu sais celle qui me propulsait en haut de l'affiche…_

_J'avais tout pour plaire, la jeunesse, l'intelligence, l'honneur, l'intégrité, l'amitié et l'amour…_

_Tout c'est symbole qui caractérise la lignée des courageux griffondor._

_Mais maintenant qui suis-je ? Que suis-je ?_

_Tu as distillé en moi ce venin qui dévaste désormais ce corps étranger !_

_Je zigzag dans ce dédale d'arbres à la recherche d'une solution…_

_J'espère peut-être l'impossible ? _

_Sûrement , puisque les miracles n'existent plus pour moi ? _

_Les mois s'écoulent et se ressemblent inexorablement depuis cette nuit de juin où tu as pris mon innocence._

_T'en rappelles-tu , seulement ?_

_C'est vrai ! J'étais un met de choix pour l'hybride que tu es !_

_Tes opinions sont bien tranchées sur ce point._

_Ne prônes-tu pas la montée de la race ?_

_Ça ne t'as pas suffit de me torturer, de me violer et de m'humilier, il a fallu que tu m'asservisses, que tu me fasses à ton image…_

_Une image que j'étudiais pour sauver un ami…_

_Je suis fatiguée de courir, de me cacher et d'avoir peur…_

_Trop tard ! _

_Même dans cette forêt où la nuit règne en maître absolu, je l'a sens s'insinuer petit à petit en moi…_

_Mère traîtresse qui appelle ses petit…_

_Pourrais-tu m'épargner cette fois ?_

_Non ! Tu n'as aucune pitié !_

_La douleur que provoque cette mutation n'est rien comparée à l'éclatement de mon âme…_

_Mes mains enserrent mon crâne ?_

_Au loin, un hurlement résonne !_

_Un appel !_

_Il est là, non loin, il attend comme chaque mois que je le rejoigne ! _

_Il sait que je ne lui ferais aucun mal, qu'il a conquit le cœur de la bête, que seul la belle peut lui nuire !_

_Je ne veux pas assouvir ses désirs, pourtant je n'ai pas le choix…_

_Mes pupilles se dilatent , mon dos se voûte et mes bras s'allongent… _

_Un hurlement puissant sort de ma gorge !_

_Une réponse à cet appel !_

_L'être humain que j'étais, n' est plus ? _

_Les fragments de cet âme sont enfermés dans une prison inviolable…_

_La bête sait réveillée, hume l'air à la recherche d'une proie !_

_Mais avant, elle sait que leur retrouvaille va les combler…_

_Mais pour l'instant plus rien n'a d'importance, j'arrive enfin à la clairière où tout ce passera !_

_Il est là, adosser à un arbre, humant l'air, il se redresse dans sa splendeur, grogne et approche…_

_Je le regarde s'approcher puis je baise la tête en signe de soumission…_

_J'ai reconnu mon roi…_

_Il me sent et pose sa tête contre mon cou, il me caresse et jappe de plaisir…_

_Nous commençons à jouer…_

_La nuit sera longue et belle…_

_Un seul témoin assistera à nos ébats et elle n'est autre que notre mère adorée, la lune…_

_Demain, mon corps se souviendra de tout et la femme que je suis partira de nouveau en guerre contre son bourreau…_

_Il est dur de combattre son esprit, son cœur et ses convictions…_

_Lui, fuira comme de coutume…_

_Espérant avoir un autre mois pour m'attirer dans ses filets…_

_Il sait qu'un jour, nous devrons nous battre l'un contre l'autre, que seul un de nous survivra … _

_Hermione Granger ou Fenrir Greyback là est la question ?_


End file.
